


Queen of Mean .:Princess Justice:.

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: Marinette is expelled and it's all Lila's Fault. She becomes akumatized and terrorizes paris, who will save her with Ladybug out of the picture?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Queen of Mean .:Princess Justice:.

It was your average after school day. Marinette had gotten out early and had gone home to work on some sketches. She was sitting at the computer working on some digital sketches, thinking about what had happened. Lila had gotten her expelled, she’d lied to the whole school and now she was completely alone. Her phone screen lit up.

Lila Rossi 13:22 

You can’t win Dupain-Cheng. 

You’ll never win

Have fun being alone

Loser

D I E

“ _ I’m so tired of pretending… Where’s my happy ending? _ ” Marinette asked, looking at Tikki, tears streaming down her cheeks. “ _ I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything that wasn’t mine _ …” She placed her hand against the photographs of Adrien she had hanging on the walls. “ _ I waited patiently for my time but when it finally came… he called her name _ …  _ And now I feel this overwhelming pain. I mean it's in my veins. I mean it's in my brain. My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train. I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame. I know exactly who to blame.” _ She grabbed the photograph of her and Adrien from the photoshoot they’d done a few days before. She ripped the picture in half glaring at herself in the mirror.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and welled in her eyes. “ _ I never thought of myself as mean, I always thought that I’d be the Queen…”  _ She looked at herself standing triumphantly standing in the mirror as Ladybug. _ “And there’s no in between!” _ Marinette pushed the mirror to the floor, her chest heaving in anguish. _ “‘Cause if I can't have that then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad.” _ Tears spilled down her cheeks, uncontrollably now as she tore her earrings from her lobes, throwing them against the ground. At first Marinette was appalled, she didn’t need Tikki’s words right now. She wanted to be alone.  _ “Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be and he's calling me the queen… _ ” She collapsed to the floor, tears spilling as she let out a soft sob.

Little did she know that this was the plan all along. Lila and Hawkmoth were working together. Marinette would be the greatest akumatized villain that Paris had ever seen. Hawkmoth grinned as he felt the negative emotion from Marinette’s shattered heart. “Fly away my little Akuma, and evillize her.” He laughed triumphantly.

She composed herself for a moment and found herself moving to the terrace. She always did the best thinking when she was up there. “ _ Being nice was my pastime... But I've been hurt for the last time and I won't ever let another person take advantage of me. _ ” Marinette thought about all the things that Lila had done to her and it made her blood boil. 

“ _ The anger burns my skin, third-degree! Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea there's nobody getting close to me. They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen,”  _ the Akuma was now fluttering into Marinette’s view. _ “Your nightmare's my dream just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes. _ ” Marinette was holding the good luck charm that she’d given Adrien when she noticed the Akuma and backed into a potted plant, knocking it over.

Marinette crumpled to the floor as she cowered away from the Akuma, grabbing a pole from the counter above her head. She waved it at the Akuma only to have it sink into the metal.

“ _ I never thought of myself as mean… I always thought that I'd be the queen! And there's no in between 'cause if I can't have that, then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be and he's calling me the queen of mean... _ ”

“Princess Justice, I am Hawkmoth.” Hawkmoth began as the butterfly appeared over Marinette’s eyes. 

“Queen Justice.” Marinette corrected. 

“Queen Justice, I am Hawkmoth, you’ve been mistreated by classmates, I’ll give you powers beyond your wildest dreams, and all you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.” 

“ _ Something's pulling me, it's so magnetic. My body is moving unsure where I'm headed all of my senses have left me defenseless this darkness around me is promising vengeance! The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive. There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless so my only interest is showing this princess that I am the queen and my reign will be endless!! _ ” Marinette stood up and allowed the Akuma to take over. Darkness surrounded her and when she emerged Marinette was completely different. 

_ “ _ _ I want what I deserve! I want to rule the world! Sit back and watch them learn it's finally my turn!!” _

She looked like something out of Alice in Wonderland. Her pigtails were now little buns, and a crown sat upon the top of her head. She wore a small mask that completely whited out her eyes. A white top with large puffy black sleeves adorned her torso. On her shirt was a balancing scale and in one gloved hand she carried a small wand. Her legs were swathed in a pair of black tights which cut off just underneath her large puffy shorts. A large bow was on the small of her back and adorning her feet was a pair of white wedge heels with a pom pom on the toes. 

Marinette grinned hugely as she jumped onto the fence surrounding her terrace. She wrapped her arms around herself grinning hugely. “ _ If they want a villain for a queen I'm gonna be one like they've never seen I'll show them what it means. Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad! 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder where the angels used to be and he's calling me the Queen of Mean! _ ” Marinette sang as she leapt from her building into the nearby park. She grinned hugely. There would be no Ladybug. 

There would be no one to stop her from getting her revenge on Lila! A grin crossed Marinette’s face as she launched her power into the park. Marinette knew that she could defeat Chat Noir, and she knew that she could take down Lila.


End file.
